sex in the bathroom
by kratapusta
Summary: que pasa cuando hay un ghoul con un lindo y estupido uke? averigualo leyendo esta historia!... aviso! sexo yaoi! y escenas sensibles para personas de doble moral u homofobicos. la historia no tiene mucha logica, algo asi como un doujin hentai.


Antes de empezar a leer esta historia deben saber que es YAOI, moko ósea moka es un hombre en esta historia, esto no tiene nada que ver con la manga,anime,ect. Todo lo que aprese aquí es producto de mi enferma y retorcida imaginación, si no te gusta no lo leas, no me critiquen mucho por que es mi primera historia, soy un novato en esto de los fanfic's. Otra cosa a tener en cuenta es que esta historia se origina en un cuarto de baño, no hay academia yokai,kurumu,mizore,yukari y demás personajes de rosario+vampire no aparecen en este ONE-shot. No hay peleas contra monstruos y nada similar. Recuerden lectores soy un novato, si notan algo mal en mi historia me lo dicen para saber en que debo mejorar, OK dejo de hablar y que disfruten de la lectura.

A y otra cosa, moko no es vampiro! Es un ser humano, pero esta historia no tiene lógica así que comience el torneo! Digo! El juego! No! Eso no! La lectura! Si la lectura!

**Sex in the bathroom**

tsukune-sempai?-dijo moko, mientras miraba a una figura temblorosa en el cuarto de baño.

a-aléjate de mi moko, no puedo controlarme!-dijo tsukune mientras intentaba mantenerse quieto.

Tsukune-sempai estas bien?-dijo moko con una voz preocupada.

Te dije que te alejes de mi!-grito tsukune mientras mostraba sus ojos rasgados de color sangre- aléjate n-no puedo contenerme mas! grr-dijo esto mientras gruñía como un animal salvaje.

s-sempai que te pasa?-dijo moko, mientras temblaba ligeramente por el miedo y la excitación de esos ojos ardientes.

moko-dijo tsukune con una voz un poco culpable-perdona por esto-dijo mientras tomaba a moko por la cadera y lo besaba apasionadamente mientras sus manos tocaban el trasero de moko.

Sempai, yo...-dijo moko mientras desviaba la mirada evitando, los ojos ardientes de su sempai avergonzado por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

moko, como dije antes lo siento-dijo tsukune mientras desgarraba la ropa de moko con sus garras-no te preocupes no te va a doler mucho, es mas puede que lo disfrutes mas que yo.

s-sempai? que estas hacien...-moko no pudo terminar de hacer su pregunta ya que tsukune habia metido su lengua a su boca explorando toda el area.

Lo siento moko pero yo soy un ghoul, los ghoul somos bestias que nos aliementamos de la lujuria, algo así como las súcubo-dijo tsukune mientras se quitaba la ropa y luego los boxers dejando ver un miembro erecto de 15 centímetros.

moko abrió los ojos, esto era "grande" comparándolo con la medida regular en Japón.

sempai!, espere yo! aun no estoy listo!-dijo moko preocupado, mientras lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Grrh!-gruño tsukune-no es algo que se pueda evitar sabes? quiero decir ya llegamos al puto de no retorno-dijo tsukune mientras metía un dedo en el ano del chico de cabello "rosa", mientras este soltaba un gemido de dolor y placer, ohhh genial esto era música para sus oídos-vez moko? te dije que lo ibas a disfrutar y eso que aun no empieza la parte mas buena-dijo digo mientras metía otro dedo.

ah! sempai-gimió moko mientras tsukune metía el 3er dedo-sempai! y-yo no estoy muy seguro de que si quiero hacerlo ahh-dijo moko entre gemidos.

Ohhh moko, que inocente eres, quien te pregunto si quieres hacerlo o no? he he-dijo tsukune mientras un risa un poco "oscura" escapaba de sus labios, mientras sacaba el los 3 dedos para ya así comenzar el acto de penetración-bueno, espero que estés listo-dijo tsukune mientras acercaba si miembro a la entrada de moko.

Sempai! espere usted no puede!-dijo moko mientras lagrimas escapaban con aun mas fuerzas de sus ojos.-lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir, lo siento moko-dijo tsukune mientras entraba su miembro en la entra de moko.

De no ser que tsukune le tapo la boca un grito de dolor y placer hubiese escapado de la boca de moko.  
Pasaron los segundos y tsukune permitió que se acostumbrara a su "miembro".-bueno ya es hora de empezar la fiesta-pensó tsukune mientras empezaba el "el mete y saca".

mhhmh!-gemía moko mientras tsukune empezaba a aumentar la velocidad-te gusta moko?-dijo tsukune mientras escuchaba un gemido de moko-te voy a quitar la mano de la boca pero tendrás que decir mi nombre muchas veces-dijo tsukune mientras retiraba la mano de la boca de moko- ahh! ahh! tsukunee! sempai pare! esto n-no esta bien! y-yo! ahhh sempai!-decía entre gemidos moko, mientras tsukune penetraba aun mas profundo-ghrr! m-moko-gimió tsukune-estas muy apretado! sigues apretándolo así voy acabar muy rápido!-gemía aun mas tsukune mientras sentía que moko apretaba aun mas-NO! sácala!-grito moko-estas seguro? por que tu boca dice algo y tu cuerpo dice otra cosa, mira que duro estas-dijo mientras tocaba el miembro de moko-sempai! yo! ahh-gimió moko mientras tsukune empezaba a masturbar su miembro.

Luego de varios minutos, tsukune sintió que iba a eyacular. -moko! voy a acabar!-gimió tsukune mientras sentía el orgasmo que se aproximaba-sempai! yo también voy a acabar!-gimió aun mas fuerte moko.

Uggh! moko!-gimió tsukune mientras eyaculaba dentro de moko. TSUKUNEEE!-grito moko mientras sentía el liquido caliente de tsukune dentro de su vientre.-*jadeos* ahh, eso fue increíble moko-dijo tsukune mientras jadeaba.-mhh, si, si lo fue sempai-mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de tsukune, ohh necesitaba un descanso.-ehh? cansado tan rápido? pero si apenas es el primer round-dijo tsukune con una sonrisa perversa.-ehh? sempai espere! yo ahh!-gimió moko mientras tsukune la volvía a meter.-tendremos una noche muy ocupada.-dijo tsukune mientras empezaba a mover las caderas.

tsukune y moko lo hicieron durante toda la noche, los rayos del sol penetraban por una de las ventanas del cuarto de baño

moko,moko,despierta-dijo tsukune mientras acariciaba los cabellos rosas de moko- mhhh, que hora es? aun tengo sueño-murmuro moko, luego abrió los ojos recordando los eventos sucedidos de anoche-tsukune! aun estamos! aquí! tenemos que irnos antes de que lleguen los demás! si nos encuentran aquí empezaran rumores y, y-intentaba decir moko, estaba nervioso, sabia que la gente en esta institutos eran todos unos chismosos y temía que supieran lo que paso aquí, fue algo muy vergonzoso-shhh, cálmate moko, hoy es domingo y todos esos vagos deben estar durmiendo, además que importa los rumores? lo que importa es que te tengo a ti-dijo tsukune mientras le daba una sonrisa calida-tsukune-dijo moko-"moko-dijo tsukune-te amo-dijo mientras abrazaba a moko-yo también sempai... FIN.

bueno eso fue todo, debo admitir que fue facil escribir esta historia, lo hice en algunos 30 minutos, mi mente retorcida creo todo esto :). adios y dejen reviews


End file.
